The Walking Dead: Rising Sun
by LightWielder67
Summary: Rick goes on a run to find more ammunition, while there he runs into a group with their leader being a teenage boy nicknamed Trek. Do Trek and his little sister Lacy have a connection with Rick? How has someone that Rick believed to be dead ended up with them? Set in season 4 episode 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this LightWielder67 with a new story. I realize my first two stories weren't the best and it's alright if you think they're bad. They weren't meant to be the best they were just made to help me get started as a Fanfiction author. I hope you like this story better, thanks!**

Chapter 1: Discovery

**Rick's POV**

It was a hot day outside at the prison, very hot, and what did I get to do, I got to farm. I didn't exactly like to farm, but I had to do it for the sake of the group. I kept on farming and saw something abnormal I stopped and kneeled down to start digging and pulled the object out of the ground. It was a gun, a revolver to be specific, it looked like it had been there a while maybe even before the Outbreak. I tossed it into the wheelbarrow and headed down to the pigpen. Once I got down there I heard a familiar voice yell down to me "Hey why didn't you wake me up." I turned around to find Carl walking down to me and smirked "I didn't wake you up because I knew you were up all night reading comics with a flash light." I said as we both chuckled lightly. Carl arrived down there and looked into the pen "What's up with Violet" He asked, I looked down at him disappointingly "Carl, I told you not to name them they're not piglets anymore they're food." Carl sighed and looked down "I know its just that..." he trailed off. Carl sighed and looked down "I don't know...Violet...has been acting strangely lately." I explained to him. He nodded and I looked towards the gates as I heard the _clop, clop, clop_ of Michonne's horse. I started to walk down there until I heard Hershel call out to me "RICK!" I turned my head to see Hershel on the other side of the fence beckoning me to come there. I turned to Carl "Carl go open the gates for Michonne." I instructed. He nodded his head and jogged down to the gate. I walked up to the fence that enclosed the courtyard "What is it Hershel?" I questioned him wondering what he wanted "I need you to go on a run for ammo in this neighborhood" He said handing me a map with marks on it."The neighborhood is relatively safe Michonne checked it out but had no time to grab anything." I nodded and inspected the map, following the line that proved as the route to neighborhood."So you just want me to get ammo, nothing else?" I asked confusedly knowing we were low on other supplies as well."Yes just ammo that's all I need you to get, Daryl and some others are heading down to the Big Spot to gather other supplies." I nodded my head in understanding "Okay I'll head out" I said seeing as I had my keys and gun with me. I walked to the surprisingly still intact Green Hyundai, got in, put the key in the ignition and started the engine as I drove down to the gate where Carl let me out.

While driving down the road a lot of things crossed my mind, but the one thing that stuck was that gun. _Honestly where_ _did that gun come from?_ I started to wonder_ It wasn't one of the groups we all still have our guns and nobody would bury theirs. Was it a prisoner's from before the Outbreak? Did someone smuggle a gun in for one of the prisoners? Was it a guards, did a guard bury the gun? Why would they do_ _something like that?_ These thoughts stopped as I arrived at my designated location. I pulled in a driveway at the end of the street into the culvasack. Figure I should start my way at the back and work I reasoned with myself. I walked up to the house I parked at and checked the door finding it, surprisingly, unlocked. I checked around finding no ammo...or anything for that matter. Cabinet doors were broken off or hanging by their hinges, and the contents inside were none. The fridge was tipped over, door ajar, also empty. I walked to the bathroom to check it for any medical supplies. I walked in to find the mirror ripped off of medicine cabinet which was also, unsurprisingly, bare of supplies. I sighed "This place must have been looted" I muttered to myself. Just then I remembered something I had learned in the Police Academy. Sometimes people would hide guns and other sorts of weapons underneath their mattresses. I walked into the bedroom and saw the king sized bed that lay within. I walked over and carefully lifted off the mattress very carefully so I wouldn't make any loud noises and set it on the floor. I whistled at what I had discovered, underneath the mattress was was a collection of ammo, pistols, shotguns, knives, and silencers. There were even some crossbow bolts bet Daryl will be happy about that. I gathered all the supplies and stuffed them in the duffel bag I had brought in with me. I threw the bag over my shoulder, walked out to the Hyundai, unlocked the trunk, and set the duffel bag down inside. I smiled to myself as I closed the trunk knowing that the group would be overly excited when I bring this back to the prison. I figured I should check one more house just encase. I started to walk to house but before I could even reach the steps I heard the all to familiar growling behind me. I couldn't get my gun out before the walker pushed me over onto the steps. I had to use both arms to keep the walker back, causing me to still not be able to get my gun. I sat there for a few more minutes struggling to keep the walker back as it attempted to tear off my face. I closed my eyes with the impression that this is where I was going to die. That was until I felt a warm, liquid substance splatter onto my face. I opened my eyes to see the walker that had tried to eat me, lying on top of me in two halves. I looked up finding my savior to be a teenage boy, who had a sword still pointed at my face. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks, a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of black Nikes. He had a pistol in its holster hanging from his hip and his sword's sheathe strapped onto his back. He also had greasy, dark brown hair that hung down at mid-neck and freckles splattered onto his face. But the thing that surprised me the most was the eye patch covering his right eye and four scars running into, under, and out of the patch."Were you bit?" I heard the boy question, I pushed the walker halves off of me, stood up, and shook my head in answer "Alrighty then my name is Trek." he stated sheathing his sword and outstretching his hand expecting it to be shaken "I'm Rick, nice to meet you Trek" I told him clasping his hand in mine and shaking it."Well i'll take you back to my group so you can get cleaned up" he offered, I nodded and followed him as he started to walk down the street."So is Trek just a nickname?" I asked trying to start conversation "Yeah I don't really like to give away my real name." I nodded in understanding "How many people are in your group?" I asked this time for my own sake "Seven people including me and one dog." he answered, a surprised look struck my face when he said dog."How do you know you can trust me?" I now asked my final question "Well for one a bad guy wouldn't ask that question and for two you remind me of someone I know. Oh hey look we're here" he answered than stated as we arrived at a big white house. He walked up the steps, opened the door, and stepped inside. I followed in after but was immediately knocked back by a furry mass. I looked up to see a huge black pitbull licking my face."Smokey heel" Trek hollered as the dog, Smokey, jumped off and ran to Trek's side." sorry 'bout that he likes people." Trek apologized helping me up. I studied the room there were two teenage boys sitting at a table playing Uno, a little girl and a teenage girl sitting on the floor playing checkers, another teenage girl sitting on a couch reading _Harry Potter and_ _the Goblet of Fire_, and Trek now sitting in a recliner Smokey lying at his feet."Everybody introduce yourselves this is Rick" Trek announced, the little girl got up her hazel hair was tied into a low pony she was wearing a pink sundress, she ran up to me and smiled brightly "Hi my names Lacy!" she exclaimed. I smiled down at her "Hi Lacy that's a pretty name" _why does that name sound familiar?_ "Thank you!" Lacy exclaimed breaking my thoughts, she ran and sat beck beside the teenage girl on the floor who said "Hi my name is Anna" she was wearing Capri shorts and a pink top with mid-back length brown hair."I'm Abby" the girl on the couch explained she was wearing pink and white basketball shorts and a white Hollister shirt, she had long dirty blonde hair."Hunter" called out the boy on the farther end of the table he was, weirdly, wearing jeans and a black jacket he also had short dirty blonde hair. The final person I saw in the room now spoke "I'm Chris" he was wearing blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt and had long blonde hair."It's nice to meet you all" I stated surveying the room and finding only six people "But Trek I thought you said there were seven people" Trek now had a confused look on his face "There are" he stated now surveying the room his self now "Guys where is Sophia?" Trek questioned his group "Sophia" I muttered,my thoughts racing to the little girl they had lost in the woods so long ago and had never found "She's lying down in the bedroom" I heard Abby answer Trek nodded, turned his head and yelled "SOPHIA GET UP WE HAVE A GUEST!" I heard a loud groan, the bedroom door then opened revealing the same girl they'd lost so long ago. I couldn't say anything I was awestruck Sophia entered the living room eyes barely opened "What is it Trek?" she asked irritation visible in her voice "Introduce your self to our guest" he answered calmly. Sophia rubbed her eyes and looked at me now being able to see me clearly surprise striking her face.

"Mr. Rick?"

"Sophia?"

**So now if you haven't guessed the group never found Sophia in the barn or at all for that fact. Well that was my first chapter. Did you like it? Well then why don't you tell me in some reviews. Thanks, LW67 signing out!**


	2. Return

**Hey guys this is LW67 back with a new chapter on The Walking Dead: Rising Sun. I realize it's only been a day or so since the first one, but whatever. I've already planned out the first half of season 4 into this story. Also thanks Kansas for the review.**

Chapter 2: Return

**Trek's POV**

I looked at the awestruck Rick and Sophia with a confused expression on my face "Do you two know eachother?" I asked wonderingly pointing my finger at them shaking it back and forth between the two of then to indicate who I was speaking to."Yeah this is Rick the man that led the group that I was with before I got lost and found you guys!" Sophia exclaimed. My gaze switched over to Rick, I now looked at him with wonder in my eyes "Wait you're that Rick!?" I questioned excitedly."Yeah, we lost Sophia about a year back...we were on a highway and a herd passed by. Most of us hid under cars, but Sophia got out to early and two walkers went after her. She ran into the forest and I followed her, found her, and hid her so I could lead the walkers away. Once I put the walkers down I came back and she wasn't there." _So walkers that's what he calls them_ I nodded my head in approval at the story seeing as that's basically the same thing Sophia told us when we found her. "I'm sorry Mr. Rick I got scared and tried to get back to the group but I got lost. I found this big house and spent the night there, Trek and his group came in looking for supplies and they took me in. We tried to look for you the next day but you were gone, we took the supplies you left for us and went, we traveled around for a while until we found this place." Sophia explained to Rick starting to break down in tears "It's not your fault, you were scared, you just wanted your mom." Rick said trying to console her as she stopped crying. He stood up and turned to the rest of us "There is a prison just a few miles away from here, I can take you all there for refuge, do you want to come?" Rick asked I was shocked at there place of sanctuary but it did make the most sense to be at in a zombie apocalypse, I nodded my head "Sounds alright to me, what about you guys?" I questioned my group on their opinion and got murmurs of "yeah sure" "Why not?" and "Better than this place" I smiled and clapped my hands together "Alrighty then we'll get packed up and head out!" I said excited to be going to safer refuge. "Anna go and help Lacy pack up her things real quick won't you?" I asked Anna who was still on the floor, she nodded and took Lacy along with her upstairs. I walked up to Rick "You have a car with you don't you?" I asked Him, he nodded "Okay well how about me, Lacy, Anna, and Sophia go with you and Chris, Abby, Hunter, and Smokey go in the truck that's parked in the driveway?" I asked trying to accomadate the transportation arrangments Rick nodded "Sounds alright with me, I'll be in the Green Hyundai at the end of the street." Rick stated as he walked out the door. I nodded and headed upstairs to the room me, Lacy, and Anna share. Also yes before you ask I am going out with Anna and have been since before this Apocalypse."Chris you'll be driving the truck with Abby, Hunter, and Smokey." I called out loud enough for them all to hear me, getting a response of "Alright" I watched Chris walk out of his, room bag slung over his shoulder, and out the door to I assume the truck. I finished walking up the stairs and into my room to see my little sister, Lacy, had changed into her capri shorts and a black top with a giant white heart on it. She had also put her gun in her holster that was already attached to her waist. Yes I let her have a gun, she may only be seven but you need to know how to defend yourself in this world, besides she had great aim and was a responsible little girl. Lacy threw her pink backpack onto her shoulders and smiled up at me. I smiled back and ruffled her hair as I slid my duffel bag out from under our bed and started stuffing clothes into it. I finished and walked down the stairs with Anna and Lacy to see a confused Sophia standing in the front doorway. She looked up at me relief taking over her face "Trek what car am I supposed to be in?" she asked me, we reached her standing position in the doorway "The green Hyundai at the end of the street with Rick." she nodded but asked one more question before heading out "Will you three be in there too?" I nodded and all four of us headed down the street, Chris had already started the truck and had Abby and Hunter in there with him and Smokey in the back. We got down to the culvasack and Sophia threw her bag in the back and preceded to open the back left door of the Hyundai."Hey Sophia go ahead and get in the front, I'll bet you and Rick have a lot of catching up to do." I yelled to her stopping her in place she turned to me and smiled appreciatively while nodding her head. She switched her hand to the front door handle, pulled it open, and hopped in. Me, Lacy, and Anna put our bags in the back and got in the car ourselves. I sat in the middle with Lacy on the right of me and Anna on the left. We turned around and drove off, Chris following us as soon as we passed them.

**Sophia's POV**

I can't believe it I actually found Rick, when I got lost in those woods I thought I would never see the group again. In fact I probably would have been dead by now if it wasn't for Trek.

_Flashback_

_ I was running, running away from nothing but my fear. I shouldn't have left that spot I was safe there, Mr. Rick would have found me and taken back to my mom. But no I had to be stupid and run out from underneath that underbrush. I spotted a big house up ahead and ran in there a walker saw me and came after me. I ran into a cupboard than shut the door, I must have been there for days with that walker growling and scratching at the door. I was just lying there starving listening to the never ending scratching on the door. At least I thought it was never ending, the growling suddenly stopped and I heard something embed itself in the door. I lay there in shock wondering what had killed the walker until the door opened. A boy with an eyepatch stretched out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up "What's your name?" the boy asked "Sophia" I replied raspily due to bieng deprived of water for days."Well do you have a group Sophia?" he questioned probably wondering what I was doing on my own "I got lost, can you help me find them?" I said answering but asking a question at the same time "We'll look tomorrow but you'll have to come with me I can't leave you by yourself." the boy answered me I nodded and followed him as he started to walk out the door "Oh by the way you can call me Trek."_

_End Flashback_

We went back to the highway the next day after I met Trek's group finding a car with SOPHIA written on it and supplies on the car's hood. There might have been something else written on it at some point but it had been washed off over a period of time. But enough of me I want to know what happened to the group "So Rick how's the group doing?" I aksed eager to learn of my companions whereabouts "Well we're doing fine right now...but there have been deaths." I looked sad but not surprised "Who?" I asked hoping it wasn't my mom...or Carl."Since you were lost there was Dale, Shane, Lori, T-Dog, Andrea, and we found Merle but he was killed to." the last one shocked me now "Merle, how did Merle die, he was like...invincinble?!" I asked "I was just getting to that there was this evil man named the Governor, he attacked us after he killed Merle, we won and he went back and killed the men that he brought with him, we went to the town that he had and took his people in, we still don't know where he is." I nodded "What about my mom is she alright?" I asked worried about the wellbieng of my Mother, Rick smirked "Well we thought she died a few times, but your mom is alive and still kicking" I smiled widely, happy to know I would get to see my mom again."Carl got shot" Rick stated bluntly. A look of horror crept upon my face, Rick smirked again "Don't worry we met a man named Hershel and he patched Carl up." I was relieved to discover this "Oh thank god you had scared me half to death there Rick!" I practically yelled I was worried about the wellbieng of Carl he was my bestfriend and I missed him. "Well we're here" Rick told us as we approached the prison gates. The korean man I recognized as Glenn opened two metal doors for us than the actual gates. He had a completely surprised look on his face when our car passed and he saw me through the windshield. We pulled into a parking area and all of us in both cars got out and Rick spread his arms.

"Welcome to the prison!"

**Well that was the second chapter. I forgot to say this earlier but Discalimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. REVIEWS everybody, tell me how you liked it. LW67 out!**


	3. Old Aqquaintances

**Hey guys LightWielder67 back with a new chapter of The Walking Dead: Rising Sun. Sorry I haven't posted in a while been kind of busy...sorry:(. But yeah i'll try to keep my story updated. Also I don't own The Walking Dead Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard, Glen Mazarra and all of them guys do. So enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Old Aqquantinces

** Sophia's POV**

I couldn't believe I was gonna meet back up with the old group again. _I hope I don't scare anybody, they did think that I was dead._ I thought momentarily but shrugged it off due to the fact that they would all be excited to see me anyways. _I wonder how Carl will feel...wait no, now's not the time for that._ Whatever, I'm just really excited, I was hoping I could see my mom soon. I returned my attention to Rick "So I'll show all of you guys around, and Sophia, Glenn will be showing you around." I nodded and watched as Rick walked off with Trek and the others following closely behind. I jumped when I felt a hand fall upon my shoulder "Sheesh calm down Sophia it's only me" I turned my head and sighed in relief to see it was only Glenn "Oh hey Glenn, long time no see?" I said smiling over at him "Yeah sure is it's great to see you, none of us ever thought we would see you again." I frowned now "Yeah same here I never thought I'd see you guys again, but I guess we were both wrong." He smiled "Yeah, guess we were." he started to walk up to the courtyard and I followed him gazing at the prison."Wow, I never thought I'd be_ inside_ a _prison_" I said looking around in awe at the place, I had seen prisons from the outside of course and sometimes inside from things like TV shows, but no I never thought I'd be filling the space inside of one "Yeah most of us didn't either, but in these times you just have to think logically" I just looked over and shook my head in agreement at him. We walked into the courtyard and I saw a couple of kids playing basketball, some people just sitting around, some were eating and others were working, and then there was my mom who I saw serving food from a metal pot onto paper plates. I smiled a wide, goofy smile while running over to her, Glenn letting me go while smiling his own little smile, and tackled her to the ground in a massive bear hug screaming,"MOM!" on the way down making her drop her ladle back into the pot of whatever they had cooked. I was probably earning us a few glares from onlookers, but who cares I have my mom back. My mother recovered from the fall I had forced her into and looked at my body muttering,"Sophia..." once she recognized who I was she started hugging my as tight as I was hugging her, crying, and muttering my name over and over again. We then got up and dusted ourselves off soon after my mom grabbed my shoulders and asked me,"Are you real? Please tell me you're real." I looked up at her and whispered,"Yes I'm real mom I promise" I answered tears streaming down my face, then replaced it with a smile saying,"I'll answer any questions later, right now Glenn's taking me on a tour, get back to work. Okay?" she smiled and walked back over to her metal pot waving bye. I looked at peoples glares replaced with smiles at our heartfelt reunion and giddily skipped back over to Glenn,"So who's next?" I asked smiling.

**Carl's POV**

I walked through the hallways laughing to myself "Story time...did they really believe I would go with the?" I looked down at my watch and noticed that coincidentally it was time for Carol to be off her lunch serving shift and would be going to story time. I snorted "And _Patrick_ why would he want to go there? He's older than me for Christ's sake" then he shifted his thoughts and stopped thinking out loud _Well if Patrick thinks it's interesting it can't be all bad... maybe I'll go there, just this once._ So it was decided I would try "Story time" out just this once. So upon making this decision I turned my foot and walked back the other way to the library. It's not like he really had anything else to do farming was boring, the basketball court was being used, someone had already taken the soccer ball, he already read through all the comics Michonne got him (believe it or not), and there were no good actual books to read. Surprisingly while lost in thought I had ended up at the entrance to the library. I tiptoed in quietly as not to disturb anybody, and looked from behind a bookshelf. Carol was sitting there reading enthusiastically to the children , there were a few parents but they started had all left in a few minutes, believing their children to be safe with her. Once the parents had all drifted away Carol closed the book. I payed more attention now, a confused expression creeping upon my face. Carol stood and slid the trunk she had been sitting on in front of her and sat on a stool. She clicked the trunk open and the contents forced the confused look on my face into a surprised one. What was in the trunk was an assorted collection of knives. She started lecturing the kids on them_ Was she teaching them combat in here?_ Patrick then raised his hand and asked, "May I be excused I don't feel well?" Carol rebounded the question by telling him,"You have to learn to survive even if your stomach hurts." Patrick flinched "It's not that I just don't want to yack on anybody." he tried to explain to Carol, she then looked at him for a second and sighed,"Alright go ahead" she told him while Patrick left the room, clutching his stomach, looking straight ahead causing him not to see me. Carol started lecturing all the younger children about the short bladed weapon again. I now decided to walk out from behind the bookcase and I looked at Carol, most likely with the still surprised look on my face, and she looked over at me and frowned,"Carl, please don't tell your father?" she started to plead, I ignored her and stormed out of the room not looking where I was going, the only thought on my mind being _WHAT THE HELL?_ Due to my lack of focus I was ran into and knocked to the ground. I groaned and hissed at the person that knocked me over, who now happened to be lying on top of me,"Watch where the hell you're going!" I said harshfully,"Aww, and I thought you cared about me" my expression went blank _That voice..._ I slowly looked at the person on top of me and smiled, I smiled the widest smile I ever had since I found out my dad was alive,"Sophia!" I exclaimed excitedly she looked down at me and nodded. I continued smiling and pulled Sophia up off the ground and hugged her,"I thought you were dead" I said letting her go being glad that she wasn't,"You can't get rid of me that easily Carl" she said giggling and I laughed right along with her. She then looked over at Glenn, who I didn't notice was there, and said,"You can continue on with your tour now Glenn." he smiled appreciatively and pointed to the library and said in a tour guide voice,"And to your left we have the library, and that concludes our tour." we both laughed and followed Glenn back down the hallway,"Now we'll go get you settled into a cell Sophia." her face lit up,"Can I have my own?" she asked excitedly, Glenn chuckled,"That;s for your mother to decide not me." Sophia pouted,"You're no fun" me and Glenn both chuckled this time as we followed him into Cell Block C. I asked wonderingly,"So how'd you survive Sophia?" she opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a teenager wearing an eye-patch,"That would've been me." he stood up and walked over to me holding his hand out for it to be shook and I obliged. "My name's Trek" I nodded and responded with,"Carl" he smiled and said,"Nice to meet you Carl" I just nodded and wondered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Why does he look so familiar?_

**So how'd you like it? Tell me with reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update I've been half busy and half lazy, I'll try to update more often. Notice I said TRY...but thanks for reading anyways, LW67 signing out!**


End file.
